The Center for Research in Diagnostics and Discovery consists of five research projects, an Administrative Core and a Translational Core. The Administrative Core oversees regulatory compliance relating to Human Subjects, Vertebrate Animals, Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species of Wild Fauna and Flora (CITES), Recombinant DNA, Biosafety in Microbiology and Biochemical Laboratories Guidelines, Select Agents, Conflict of Interest, NIH Open Access Policy as well as Intellectual Property, and provides fiscal management of the award. The Administrative Core works in conjunction with the Scientific Advisory Committee, consisting of the research project leaders (Ralph Baric, Michael Katze, W. lan Lipkin, David Relman, Kenneth Shepard), director of the Translational Core (William Karesh), and three external members (Roy Curtiss, Claire Fraser-Liggett, Richard Whitley), to track progress toward achieving milestones, review and approve supplementary research projects, and make decisions regarding resource allocation.